The present invention relates to illuminated signs and, more particularly, to solar powered illuminated signs.
Lighted signs are popular for businesses in order for the business to display their name or logo even during the night hours. Current lighted signs are typically connected to the electrical grid as opposed to being powered by renewable energy. This is because the signs require the use of energy beyond that which is produced by current renewable energy generators.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lighted sign powered by renewable energy.